What Ever Happened To Goodbye?
by withlovex
Summary: Kurt Hummel was never Kurt Hummel. He was always beginning new lives in new towns, only the leave without a single word. Thats just how lifes been since his mom died. Now hes in Lima and not being himself may be hard with the glee kids around.


**Title:** Whatever Happened To Goodbye?  
><strong>Author:<strong> ItsMetaphorFool  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/PG-13 (rating might go up.)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Kurt Hummel was never Kurt Hummel. He was always beginning new lives in new towns, only the leave without a single word. Thats just how lifes been since his mom died. Now hes in Lima and not being himself may be hard with the glee kids around.

**A/N**: Here is the prologue to my new story. Its inspired by the description I read of Sara Desson's book. But the material inside is pretty different. I've never read it, just liked the idea. I don't know how many chapters there will be yet. But I hope you guys like this.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to be fast paced for Kurt Hummel. Fast paced, always changing. Never permanent. He was never known for one solid thing by anyone he'd met in his life, just his voice and appearance. Name always changing along with the scenario and interest. Kurt Hummel was never Kurt Hummel. But he was okay with this, because thats just how life worked for him since he had been 10. Forever changing, different.<p>

There is a beginning to everything, just as there is an end. Kurt Hummel stopped going by that name a week right after his 10th birthday, welcoming in a life of fleeting personalities that he'd act out and become. He'd introduce himself as whoever he wanted to be to a town he could care less for, if only for a small time.

Just to leave without a hint as to where he'd go next to whomever he had met.

That's just how his life has gone. Skipping in and running out without so much as a goodbye. So Lima wouldn't be any different. New Garage, new school, new town, new name. But it was so familiar, everything may be new. But the results were always the same.

Two years of Lima, two years of this game he'd play in the school called 'Mckinley high' and then graduation. Maybe then he could just be Kurt. Thats all he wants. But with everything around you being so fleeting—always drastically changing. Why would you stay the same?

With the usual unamused expression plastered onto his face that he wears during the moves and a armful of boxes; Kurt Hummel examines his new home from the sidewalk. Winter air biting at his porcelain skin. It was a nicely sized house with two bedrooms and a basement, from the outside it looked nice. The inside was supposedly nice from the pictures they had looked at online as well.

He didn't know what clothes to wear yet, he was still deciding, pre meditating his entrance to his new school and town. He always liked designer clothes. Somehow mixing them into his wardrobe, even if it didn't entirely fit into the looks he was going for. Maybe he could just use the money from his old, sold wardrobe and buy some more glamorous apparel.

"You ready buddy?" Comes a voice from behind him. Without taking his eyes off the house in front of his eyes he responds with a nod of his head, yes. When is he not ready? Maybe he wasn't all the way there, but he was ready.

Burt, Kurt's father smiles warmly as he begins walking to the door, opening it. He leaves it open as his son blinks, snapping himself out of his small daze. Kurt trudges through the snow that had fallen the night before, covering the yard with a sheet of white. With a bump of his hip he closes the door, taking in the inside of the home. Its walls a a creamy white, bare with wood floors. It was plain and in need of homey touches. The brunette places the box next to the door and puts his arms around his middle, a bit cold. His father peeks his head out from one of the door in the house.

"I turned up the heat. Guess we choose a bad day to move." He says. Kurt smiles weakly at his father and kneels down to the box, opening the lid as he digs his hands in. He pulls out the blankets and pillows inside, standing to make a bed in the middle of the floor. The rest of their stuff was on the way, but had arranged to leave later then them. Meaning they would have to wait until the morning for it.

He sets it up as Burt comes out from the room he was in, sitting down on the blankets. After unzips his jacket he folds it, gently putting it on the side. Normally he'd throw a fit about sleeping in his clothes, but he didn't feel like going back into the bitter cold of Lima now that he was surrounded in a warmer surrounding. He looks up at his dad as he sits next to him on the blankets.

"Doesn't look like we'll celebrate Christmas this year." Kurt says sarcastically. Burt lets out a low chuckle but rest his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, kid." He assures. They sit quietly in the dark of the house as snowflakes begin to swirl to the surface of the earth outside their window. It was silent but not uncomfortable as they sit and enjoy each others company. Kurt knew that once they were settled Burt would be back to his job. He loved his son, but was always preoccupied with work and because of this they didn't bond much. But moments like these is what he enjoyed. He was okay with the silence. He was even fine when his dad wished him a good night and went under the covers, drifting off into sleep in his new home.

In a few weeks he'd begin his new life in Mckinley high. Somewhere inside of him he hoped maybe he could just be himself this time, that he won't have to say goodbye. But he didn't think of it being possible at this point in his life.


End file.
